


One more minute

by ThatFanwriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, but is a standalone, takes place in camp 5O world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanwriter/pseuds/ThatFanwriter
Summary: Danny and Steve are bringing in the new year at camp.~~~~~~"So," Kono said as she tossed her beanbag, it easily made its target. She turned to look at Steve, a smirk on her face. "Who you kissin at midnight boss?"Steve looked at her, expression unreadable, as he tossed his beanbag. A smirk spread across his face as it made it in. He turned to Kono, "Why, you wanna reserve your spot?"She snorted, her hands resting on her hips as her shoulders shot up.Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't help grinning."No." She said, grabbing another beanbag after she had settled down. "I just want to know if you're finally going to do anything about your massive crush on Danny.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	One more minute

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone AU from my Camp 5O universe! Meaning you don't have to have read that story (which is still ongoing) to read this! All you need to know is that they are at said camp bringing in the new year and Steve is the camp director and Danny is still a cop, but also a parent volunteer at camp!

"You have clearance for that?" Danny asked, leaning against the cabin wall, his hands slipping into his pockets.

Steve placed the last crate of fireworks on the porch. He turned to Danny. "You gonna arrest me, officer?"

Danny cocked an eyebrow.

Steve rolled his eyes. "You're no fun." 

Danny's other eyebrow went up. "I can be fun." He said defensively.

"What if I said I didn't have the clearance for all these fireworks?" Steve shrugged, crossing his arms as he stared Danny down.

"Then I'd be upset at you... for _lying_ to me. Cause I helped file you're paperwork at the station."

"If you knew then why'd you ask?" Steve said, brows furrowing.

"It's called making conversation!" Danny said, voice rising in the way it always did when he was around Steve. 

"No." Steve corrected, "It's called being annoying."

"How is it being annoying?" Danny made a face.

"Cause you're over there, looking all nice and comfortable," Steve motioned at Danny, giving him a once over.

Fitted gray slacks, a nice pressed blue button-down dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. He was even wearing a damn tie again, pastel pink.

At least he had on running shoes.

Steve pulled his eyes back up to Danny's face. "Instead of helping me move these boxes. I'm over here doing all the hard work and you're just enjoying the show."

Danny grinned. "It's a good show."

Steve's jaw tensed, trying to think of a comeback. "You're half an hour late."

"I know. Sorry, I had to head home from work so I could change." 

Steve looked at Danny's outfit again. He let his eyes linger. "You look good." 

"Thanks." Danny looked at Steve. 

He was sweaty and dirt and dust clung to arms. He was wearing khaki cargo pants, as usual.

This pair seemed too big on him.

Danny knew that Steve owned a few pairs that didn't actually look to bad on him, they were more fitted and they suited him. The ones he had on now were stained with mud and paint at various places.

He was wearing an old Camp 5O shirt. Blue. Steve's favorite color. Though, with how worn it was, it was starting to look more gray than anything.

His combat boots had mud sticking to the sides. 

Danny turned his head, peaking into the cabin through the open door frame.

 _Yup_ , Steve had tracked mud into the cabin.

He looked back at Steve, look on his face obvious.

Steve rolled his eyes. "It's a cabin, Danny, it's supposed to be dirty!" 

"And you?" Danny asked. "Are you supposed to be dirty?"

"Uh," Steve said, brows knitting as he tried to decode Danny's words.

"You're showering right? Before the party?" 

"Oh." Steve looked down. "I guess..."

"How about you go get ready and I finish setting up." Danny said, pushing off the wall and walking past Steve, patting him on the back as he made his way to the crates. 

"No." Steve said, spinning a 180. "You look nice Danny. I don't want you to get your outfit dirty."

"Just pass me a pair of gloves. I'll work slow, so I don't get messy."

"Let me just call Chin over. You can take his post at the grill."

"I'm taking the crates McGarrett." Danny said, squatting to pick one up. 

"Okay, then let me help. It'll be faster if we do it together." Steve said, not giving Danny a chance to answer before he picked up another crate. "And you helped file the paperwork over at the station? Thank you for that."

"So," Kono said as she tossed her beanbag, it easily made its target. She turned to look at Steve, a smirk on her face. "Who you kissin at midnight boss?"

Steve looked at her, expression unreadable as he tossed his beanbag. A smirk spread across his face as it made it in. He turned to Kono, "Why, you wanna reserve your spot?" 

She snorted, her hands resting on her hips as her shoulders shot up.

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't help grinning. 

"No." She said, grabbing another beanbag after she had settled down. "I just want to know if you're finally going to do anything about your massive crush on Danny."

She and Steve both turned to look at Danny. He was on the other side of the field with Chin and a few of the other counselors. 

They watched as he slicked a hand through his hair before grabbing his bow and an arrow.

They watched as he lifted his left arm, extending it, pulling his right arm back, steadying his aim for a moment, before releasing the arrow.

The arrow zipped through the air and stabbed its target, punching a hole in the tiny black dot at the center of the target. 

Danny was good at archery. It had taken a while to get him to admit it. But he was the best one at camp.

Steve would have been annoyed by how good Danny was, if he didn't find it so damn hot. 

"Boss." Kono was staring at Steve now. He couldn't tear his eyes off Danny. "You better kiss him at midnight Steve." 

"Hey." Steve said as he sat down next to Danny on the sand. 

He gave Danny a once over. How did he still look perfect? Save for a few more wrinkles, and a little dust here and there, his outfit looked the same it had a few hours ago. His hair was a little bit looser, a few stray blond locks escaping from the quiff. 

After showering, Steve had opted for some beige cargo pants he knew Danny liked and a pink pastel Camp 5O sweater to match Danny's tie. He'd slicked some gel through his hair.

He'd looked decent enough when he'd stepped out of the cabin.

Now, there were grass stains on his pants and he'd spilled some food on his sweater. (Danny was carrying a tide pen and had attacked the stain quickly, so it wasn't too noticeable anymore.)

Still, it looked like they had been at two different parties, despite the fact they had both participated in nearly all of the same activities. 

Danny knocked Steve's arm with his elbow, pulling his attention away from their appearances. "Hey." Danny said, holding out his beer to cheers it with Steve's.

Steve clinked his beer with Danny's, then watched Danny as he took a drag.

"Missing Gracie?" He asked. He knew it was Danny's first new years without her. His first new years away from home.

"Yeah." Danny said, looking out into the ocean. 

The sun was starting to set. Streaks of pink and yellow-painted the sky and the water. The view wasn't as breathtaking as it would have been from their spot, their hill. But it was still pretty damn breathtaking.

Danny was happy Gracie had got to enjoy this during her time at the camp. No matter how many times Danny had seen it, seen this view, it was still magical and beautiful each time.

He looked over at Steve, his face glowing gold from the setting sun.

Steve was even more breathtaking than any view ever could be, Danny decided. "At least I'm with you." He said, leaning his body towards Steve, letting his head rest on Steve's shoulder. 

They laughed. Their cheers drowned out by the fireworks. The whole camp was lit in hues of color as the fireworks exploded high above. 

Steve could feel his heart swelling as he looked around at his Camp 5O family, his ohana.

Danny, standing next to him, caught his gaze, his eyes bright, they told Steve he was feeling the same thing. The same love and warmth for the people around them. The same joy exuding from his heart. 

Steve threw his arm around Danny and they whooped and hollered their lungs out as they watched the fireworks light up the sky above them.

"One more minute!" Someone yelled out.

Steve's eyes widened, he spun his head away from his table, scanning the crowd. He'd lost track of time.

He was sat at a picnic table talking with some of the new counselors. He realized he was probably being rude right now, the guy he'd been talking to had been in the middle of saying something, but he had to find Danny.

The bonfire was blazing high, he couldn't see past the flames. Maybe Danny was on the other side of it? Steve had to go find him. He heard someone yell out fifty, his heart started racing. How could he have lost track of Danny?

"Hey." He heard Danny whisper.

His head spun back around so quickly that they both heard it crack. "Hey." He whispered back breathlessly.

Danny was standing behind him, hands in pockets. "You gonna bring in the new year sitting down? Stand up. Walk with me."

Someone yelled forty.

"Yeah. Okay." Steve said, standing, people at the table completely forgotten. "I was looking for you right now. Thought I'd lost you."

"That's why _I_ was keeping track of _you_." Danny said.

Thirty was chanted around them as they walked towards the bonfire.

"Oh." Steve replied. He was sure the heat rushing through his body had nothing to do with the flames from the fire. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're like a little puppy. I've gotta keep track of you."

"Cats can get lost too."

"But puppies are cuter."

"That's entirely-"

Steve was cut off as everyone around them yelled ten. His heart tightened and quickened and it reminded him of his first week at bootcamp.

"Nine!" Danny yelled with everyone else, big smile on his face.

"Danny," Steve said, it was almost a shout as he tried to speak over everyone, trying to make sure Danny could hear him. "Danny."

"Seven!" Danny said, turning to face Steve. His grin was wide and it was everything.

Steve was in love with him and felt pulled in.

"Danny," He said again, leaning closer so Danny could hear him. "Danny I- I need to tell you something."

Danny stopped counting, eyes watching Steve. The crowd yelled five.

Steve took a deep breath. "Danny I-"

And then, Danny was kissing him.

Leaning up, catching Steve's parted mouth with his own. Eyes closed. One hand pulling on Steve's sweater, bringing him closer, the other slipping in through Steve's hair.

Steve melted into Danny. Fire erupting from his lips seeping into every part of him.

"Two!" The crowd cheered around them.

Steve brought his hand up and curled it around Danny's neck.

They kept kissing.

"One!" The couples around Danny and Steve followed tradition and waited until one to kiss their loved one.

 _Happy New Year_ cheers were screamed around them.

But as the couples started kissing, Danny began to back off, hands slowly retreating.

Steve leaned further down, following Danny's movements until he realized Danny was breaking away, and let him go.

Steve's eyes remained closed as Danny's lips left his. He tried to will back the feel of Danny's mouth on him, not wanting it to end, but cold was starting to seep in when he allowed himself to open his eyes.

Danny's eyes were wide, like Steve's had been when Danny's lips had met his, before quickly fluttering closed. 

Now Steve was staring at Danny, eyes and grin wide and happy and trying to tell Danny what he didn't have the chance to say before.

Danny's eyes searched Steve's face, wanting to make sure he had read the situation right.

That this was something Steve wanted too.

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even figure out what exactly he wanted to say, Steve was closing the distance between them and pulling Danny into another kiss.

And it's hungrier than their first kiss. This time neither hesitating, hands sliding into each other's hair, pulling each other closer, bodies crashing into each other. Fire spreading through both of them.

And they keep kissing.

And eventually, Steve realizes that the cheers and hollers are no longer just about the new year.

He hears Kono yell, "Yes! _Finally_!" Chin and some of the other counselors joining in, and he knows it's about him and Danny.

He grins into the kiss but quickly deepens it once more.

And they keep kissing.

They only stop because oxygen is a necessary component for living. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all doing well in this awful time of distress, my heart is with everyone affected by the pandemic and everything it's caused. Please stay safe


End file.
